


The Meeting of Friends

by ChelseasDeadSmile



Series: Chelsea's One-Shots [24]
Category: Actor RPF, Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, History Channel Forums, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Real Life, Third Serval War, spartacus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseasDeadSmile/pseuds/ChelseasDeadSmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Pana met over the History Channel Forums, and neither thought they'd ever become so close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meeting of Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this story idea, but unfortunately, I have no way of continuing it into a chapter story nor completing it as a one-shot. I hope someone can really turn this into a fic, if you have any ideas, please let me know and link whatever you write to this one so I can see whatever you write from it.
> 
> Besides that, I hope you enjoy what I was able to write ^ ^

"Kia ora, Pana!" Dan exclaimed greeting his friend of two years as they connected on Skype.  Dan had met Pana while they were on the History Channel Forum of all places debating on Spartacus, and where his body could be - as it is said to have not been found -, and this user named "Nasir" had been very creative with his theories on there which caught his attention so he started debating with him to see if he could uphold any of his theories.

Dan would give this "Nasir" credit - he never backed down when a factual opposition faced one of his theories head on.  He often said anyone that listened to Plutarch was a man not worth his time discussing valid theories of where Spartacus' body was hidden once his men had scattered from the battlefield, and once Crassus had succeeded in defeating Spartacus' forces.  Of course Dan had to jab at him for his own amusement that it was really Pompey who won the day, and not Crassus.  Nasir had ended up calling him a Roman shit which ended with Dan laughing so hard he fell backward in his chair.

Dan was only 17-years-old at the time so he was just generally wreaking havoc online when he wasn't playing rugby or creating mayhem for his parents, but one day Nasir wanted to take their discussions to video so they would be able to voice their defense and opposition more openly as many of their posts were deleted by MODs for their excess of cussing each other or trying to state a fact about a certain topic before the other would chime in that it was all speculation.

Dan doesn't know how many times Nasir had called him a "Shit eating Roman" or a "Fucking German cunt".  Dan would shoot back calling him a "black hole Fecician" or a "Fucking Syrian shit", and it seemed not to phase either of them, because they kept going.  Nasir never blocked him from commenting on his posts, and Dan did the same thing.

When things moved to Skype, whoever, things got really interesting.  "Nasir" introduced himself as Pana Hema Taylor who lived in Syria at the current moment, but was really Maori.  Dan introduced himself, of course, as Daniel Feuerriegel who was born and living in Australia.  Then the insults and theories started flying at each other for the next seven hours before they got it all out, and relaxed back...of course that's when Dan remembered he had school in the morning, and Pana realized he accidentally skipped.

“Good evening Dan” Pana said greeting his friend with almost as much enthusiasm as the Australian had, but kept it more tempered down.  “How are you this evening?” Dan asked him as he smiled at the camera, but, also, making sure to look at Pana on his laptop.  “Considering it’s early morning hours here in Syria, I’m good.  How was school?” Pana asked him as they don’t normally talk after Pana gets home from school, and before Dan went to secondary school the next morning, so, they talked before Pana went to school which was the time Dan was about to go to bed.

“It was good, but, damn, I might have been hit a little too hard in rugby practice earlier.  What about you? Any girl or boyfriends yet?” Dan asked him wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.  “Shut up, you German shit” Pana muttered as he felt his face go red, but Dan could barely see it on his side of the screen.  “Aw, don’t blush widdwe Pana it might suggest to me you’ve actually gotten a date for your formal dance.  By the way, when is that again?” Dan asked.


End file.
